Pain
by Beayuu
Summary: I run down to my room and slammed the door close behind me. The pain was unbearable it feels like a part of me has been ripped off from me. Draco x Hermione One shot


Author notes: another one shot. Please please review. Btw, this chapter isn't betaed. So sorry if a made any mistakes.and i know that this is a short chapter. but. but. heh heh anyway, i'm listening to "crawling back to you" by BSB and i felt like writing a sad story soo.. here it is...  
Disclaimer: sadly, I didn't own anything in here.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Heartbroken**

I didn't mean to fall in love with _her._

I'm supposed to make _her _to fall in love with _me_. It is all because of that stupid Blasie and his stupid fucking dare! If he didn't dare me to play with hermione's feeling and dump her after five months I wouldn't be in a dilemma like now. Fucking shit, did I just call that mudblood Hermione?

"So Draco." Blasie drawled, walking towards me at the Slytherin dorm " Ready to dump her today?"

Than it hit me, today is the fucking day that I have to break up with her! Should I back off from this dare now? No shit, a malfoy would never back off from any thing. I finally made up a decision and forced out a smirk that I found it hard

"Of cause I am"

"Good, dump her at the great hall during lunch" he smirked

I let out a small sigh, gathering my potions books and holding them by my sides; I walked towards the dungeons feeling moody for some particular reason.

"I'm not in love with her.. I'm not in love with her" I mumbled repeatedly as I walk. "Damn, this is not good"

And I'm damn right about it. This is not good. The lunchtime came pretty quick as it was lunch after double potions with the Ravenclaws. I threw my books aside on the table and head towards the great hall knowing that I would get punched/bashed/slapped or any other violent action that is rough would happen on me. I stepped in and that beauty goddess sat between the two-bodyguard aka the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-fucking-die-and-have-that-fucking-scar and weasel, at least weasel didn't have such a long nickname as the-boy-who-wouldn't--- ahh you get what I mean. Dang, did I just called her the beauty goddess?

Whatever! I approached her with most of the Slytherin boy's eager eyes on me. Every step I took increased my heartbeat, finally I stop behind her and tap her on her shoulders. She turned around and faced me giving me a smile that I would remember forever.

"Mudblood, I want a break up" I spoke coldly, trying to maintain an ice king.

Every fucking word pierced into my heart, she looked taken back and the two bodyguard glared at me with confusion and wrath. She opened her mouth as to speak but only closed it a moment later. I nose felt sour, and I know that I'm going to fucking hell cry. I never cried in years, even when my _darling _daddy put me on torturing spells I didn't even shed a tear and yet today I would shed a tear for her. I knew it when it comes.

"I'm better off alone mudblood. Move on." I snarled out but my voice creaked a little and I turn around with my back against her and I walk off trying to stop my tears to flow.

Before I knew it a tear found it's way down to my cheek.

**Fuck. **

Irun down to my room and slammed the door close behind me. The pain was unbearable; it feels like a part of me has been ripped off from me. My nails dug into my palm as I clenched my fist with anger, the pain felt nothing compared to the pain inside me. Kill me, make me suffer, do anything to me that is painful, but nothing could be any less painful than the pain inside my chest, in my heart. screaming doesn't help either.

"Hey Draco, are you okay?" someone yelled through the door, obviously someone heard my endless screaming and came to check up on me.

Frustration overwhelmed me; I can no longer maintain the cool malfoy inside me anymore. I'm so sick of being anyone else. anyone eles but me.

"FUCK OFF!" I bellowed.

there is no reply, i knew that the someone is gone, My fist came contact to the wall covered in green paint, trying to kill the pain inside my heart. But still, the pain is still there. I hit the wall again, and the fucking pain is still there. Tears came rolling down uncontrollably; I never felt anything like this with any break ups before. What actually is happening to me? The four letter words flashed across my mind.

Love.

Her smile appeared in my mind, the only smile that made me happy once I saw it.  
Her kiss felt warm and comfortable, not like the other kisses that I felt before.  
Her voice that comforted me during any moment when I felt down.  
Her hands that held my hand as we walk down the corridors

"Hermione…" I whispered out

I need her.

* * *

sheds a tear sad huh?  
Please please please please please please please

REVIEW


End file.
